How Do You Like Me Now?
by BloomingViolets
Summary: Fox has had a crush on Whitney for the longest time. When he finally gathers the courage to ask her out, she rejects him. But could there be another person out there just waiting for him? [Therox!]
1. Rejected

_Okay! Finally, after some long ponderings, I've finally come up with another Fox/Theresa story! In this fic, Fox and Theresa are back in high school. Now, in most Theresa/Fox fanfics, Fox is seen as a lovable, charming, womanizing player. In my story, however, Fox will be portrayed as a nerd, being overshadowed by his brother._

_There are just a few things I've changed in order for this story to work, the most obvious being that Fox will be a nerd, but there are a few other things:_

_1. Ethan is still a crane! The news about that tabloid won't be coming out until much later in this story, so yeah, for now, it's still Ethan Crane, not Ethan Winthrop!_

_2. Whitney and Chad ARE NOT brother and sister!_

_3. In this story, Fox will have a twin sister named Isabella (Izzy for short), she'll be coming in later in the story.._

_4. In this story, Ivy still favors Ethan and still treats Fox and his other sisters like dirt, but Julian and Fox are very close! (I like the idea of Julian being a nice guy). Also Fox and his sisters are also very close!_

_This is not a song fic! LOL. Just thought I'd clarify that!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Passions. This story was inspired by the song 'How Do You Like Me Now?', I forgot who sings it but I don't own the song either!_

* * *

****

****

**How Do You Like Me Now?**

****

Nicolas Foxworth Crane watched for her from across the cafeteria. The way she flipped her hair, the way she held her fork, she was everything a guy would want and _now _was his chance. 'Fox' (as he liked to be called and went by) smoothed his shirt down the front if his chest, checked his breath, and started towards the table where she and her friends sat.

"Don't look now Whitney, but here comes your boyfriend," one girl said.

All the girls looked Fox's way, and began laughing. "What a nerd! Look at his dorky glasses," another girl whispered, not too quietly.

****

Fox stopped in front of Whitney Russell, and took a deep breath. "Hi Whitney. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine. Can I help you with something?" she snapped.

"Umm.. Yeah, I was wondering if you had a date for the dance yet, and if you didn't, well… would you like to go with me?" Fox asked shyly.

Whitney stared at Fox like he had grown another head. "Do you know who I am?! I'm Whitney Russell. _Head cheerleader. _I go out with football players for pete's sake. What makes _you_ think I would want to be seen in public with you? Get lost you _geek_," she sneered.

Her friends laughed again, but Fox noticed that one girl wasn't laughing. She was a gorgeous hispanic girl with long dark hair and deep brown eyes. She was actually staring at him. When she saw him look at her, she blushed and quickly looked away. _'She's probably wondering why I'm such an idiot,' _Fox thought and he turned, so he wouldn't have to see the mocking looks on the faces of the cheerleaders.

Fox walked away with his head hung low. He couldn't believe that someone so beautiful could act so ugly. He did what came to his mind first. He walked into the boy's bathroom and scribbled Whitney's name and a few choice words on the wall in bright red ink. Fox was shocked at himself for sinking to her level, but hey, she deserved it. As he walked out of the bathroom, someone stopped him.

"Nicolas?"

It was Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. Whitney's best friend. The girl that was looking at him earlier. _'She's probably here to make fun of me,' _he thought.

"Yes?" he answered, careful to keep his voice neutral and emotionless.

"I'm really sorry about Whitney's behavior. Don't mind her, she's just one of those people who think they're everything. Don't pay any attention to her," Theresa said sincerely.

****

Fox couldn't believe it. Here, was one of the most popular girls in the school, and she was being nice to him! Who would've thought this would ever happen? He was beginning to wonder if he should ask Theresa to the dance…_ 'No Fox! Get a grip on yourself! Just because she's being nice to you, doesn't mean she wants to be your date for the dance,' _Fox thought furiously, trying hard not to let the idea of asking Theresa to the dance appeal to him.

"It's alright I guess. It's not the first time I've been rejected," he replied.

"Still, I'm really sorry about Whitney. Sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with her."

****

_'Gosh, she is really pretty,' _Fox thought, _'she could definitely be a movie star or something.'_

Finally, Fox decided to give it a try. Knowing he'll be getting his hopes up for nothing, Fox asked Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to the dance.

Theresa grinned a wide smile and Fox thought that she too would laugh at him. Boy was he ever wrong.

"I would love to go with you," she answered.

"Oh okay, I just thought I'd ask anyway, I should've known that you'd-" Fox started, then a thought struck him, "-_wait_, did you just say _yes_?" he asked incredulously.

Theresa laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. "Of course I did silly."

"But, haven't you been asked though?" he wondered. Theresa was really popular and just as beautiful as Whitney. Fox had seen other guys go up to flirt with her all the time in the halls, including his older brother Ethan. Why would she say yes to him? There had to be a catch.

The Latin beauty gave a little nod. "Yes, I have been asked. But I turned them all down."

"Why?"

"Because I like you and I wanted to go with you. I was going to ask you to the dance myself once I got up the nerve to ask."

Fox was in shock. Him, a lowly geek, was liked by one of the most beautiful popular cheerleaders?! His mind was boggling as he took in this new information.

"O-o-oh," he squeaked, unable to come up with a better response. _'Smooth Fox, real smooth. Quit trying to sound like suck a dork!'_

Theresa smiled once more at him. She seemed almost amused by his reaction. "So I'll see you on Saturday then?"

"Sure." _'A little bit better Fox.'_

"Okay then," Theresa stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Nicolas."

"Fox."

Theresa turned around from where she stood. "Huh?"

Fox shyly smiled. "Please, call me Fox."

Theresa flashed the young blonde another smile. "Okay, bye Fox!" And with that, she turned back around and skipped off.

Fox touched the tingling spot on his cheek where Theresa had kissed him. _'Wow'_ he thought. When he got home later that afternoon, he thought about how his day went. Theresa actually wanted to go to the dance with him? He couldn't believe it. And then there was Whitney. He'd show her.

* * *

_Well, that was chapter 1! What did you all think? I know it's not wonderfully written, but hey, I'm trying! Please review and let me know what you think!_

****


	2. A Sister's Help

_Okay! Finally, after some long ponderings, I've finally come up with another Fox/Theresa story! In this fic, Fox and Theresa are back in high school. Now, in most Theresa/Fox fanfics, Fox is seen as a lovable, charming, womanizing player. In my story, however, Fox will be portrayed as a nerd, being overshadowed by his brother._

_There are just a few things I've changed in order for this story to work, the most obvious being that Fox will be a nerd, but there are a few other things:_

_1. **Ethan is still a crane!** The news about that tabloid won't be coming out until much later in this story, so yeah, for now, it's still Ethan Crane, not Ethan Winthrop!_

_2. Whitney and Chad ARE NOT brother and sister!_

_3. In this story, Fox will have a twin sister named Isabella (Izzy for short)._

_4. In this story, Ivy still favors Ethan and still treats Fox and his other sisters like dirt, but Julian and Fox are very close! (I like the idea of Julian being a nice guy). Also Fox and his sisters are also very close!_

_This is not a song fic! LOL. Just thought I'd clarify that!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Passions. This story was inspired by the song 'How Do You Like Me Now?' by Toby Keith. - Thanks to** TPolTucker **&** Katie09** for letting me know who sings this song!_

**_Anyway, I am so very, very, very, sorry for the lateness of this chapter! My computer was recently infected with some kind of virus and is now currently being fixed. All my files and things were deleted, so I had to rewrite this chapter again. (I'm at a friend's house uploading this now!) On a good note though, my computer should be fixed within two days so I'll be back before you know it! _**

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Your encouragement has meant a lot to me and it keeps me inspired to keep on writing! Thanks to: Sweetlips4u2luv, crims0nasphyxia, Amanda, soapydreams and Tanisha (and anyone else I forgot!) for your words of encouragement!

**SammiM** - Thanks a lot for your encouraging review! Yes, I know Whitney is a real snob LOL don't worry, she'll get what she deserves!

**Lydia **- Don't worry, I had a real hard time thinking Fox was a geek too! But to me I think it's kind of sweet how shy he is! _(giggles) _Thank you so much for your idea of a sexy dance! I'll try to work it into this story, but if I can't be sure to watch out for another story with it!

**Special thanks to: **THEROX4EVER03 - you are probably my most favorite reviewer of all! Thank you so much for all your words of support and for reviewing almost all of my passions fics! You should try writing some fics yourself! _(giggles)_ I'm very happy you enjoy this story!

**__**

**__**

**_So.. I guess that's enough of my jibberish for now, enjoy chapter two everybody!_**

* * *

The next day was Tuesday, only four more days until the dance. Fox was walking towards his locker when he saw Theresa standing around the corner. He was about to go up and say hi when Ethan, his older brother, beat him to it. Fox stopped and listened in on the conversation. 

"So Theresa, I heard that you were going to the dance with my dork of a brother."

"Yeah, so?"

"_So?!_ Well, Nicolas doesn't exactly fit into our 'group' if you know what I mean."

From where Fox stood, it looked like Theresa was starting to get annoyed.

"Was there a point to this conversation Ethan?" Yep. Theresa definitely sounded annoyed.

"_A point?! _That was the point right there!Fox is a_ loser. _He doesn't belong with us! Why would you want to go to the dance with him, when you can come with_ me?"_

"And why would I want to go with you Ethan?"

"_Because Theresa, _I'm better looking. Everyone knows that."

"I guess I'm not everyone then. I don't think you're so hot. In fact, you are a complete egotistical JERK! You think looks matter to me? I'm not like you Ethan. I go for personality first. Why don't you ask Gwen to be your date? I'm sure she'd love to go with you. Now if you're finished, I have to head to class."

Theresa turned and headed down the hallway, not even bothering to hear Ethan's reply.

Fox ducked back around the corner so Ethan wouldn't see him, his heart pounding. '_Wow' _he thought, _'Theresa really does like me, otherwise she would've gone to the dance with Ethan instead.'_ Fox suddenly felt happier than he had ever felt. Someone chose _him_, over his brother. He then thought about the dance. It was a pretty formal occasion, he'd better find a really nice tuxedo, he certainly didn't want to disappoint Theresa.

* * *

After school, Fox headed home to talk to his father. He went to his father's office and knocked on his door. 

Julian Crane looked up from his files and smiled when he saw his son. "Something bothering you son?"

"You got a minute dad?"

"Of course, come on in."

After a few moments of silence, Fox finally decided to speak. "Well, here's the thing. There's this formal school dance on Saturday…."

"-And you don't know how to ask the girl to be your date right son?" Julian cut in, "Well, I may be old, but I certainly remember how to charm the ladies. Your old man certainly had a lot of dishes back in the day," Julian winked.

Fox stared at his father, while Julian sat reminiscing. This was _so_ not what he wanted to hear.

"Dad," he quickly interrupted, "I've already got a date."

Julian looked surprised for a moment, then his expression turned to one of excitement. "Really now son? Who is she?"

"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

Ethan was walking by when he heard the conversation between Fox and their father. Walking into the room, he sneered, "You just got lucky Fox. As if someone like Theresa would ever spare a glance at you. It's probably just a pity date, after all, if you hadn't asked her first I'm sure she would've gone with me."

Fox stood up, anger flowing through him like he had never felt before. "Is that what you think Ethan? That _I'm second best?!_ For your information, she told me she LIKED ME!"

Ethan snorted. "Right. Like you would ever be able to fit into our social circle. You're a nerd for a reason you know."

Before Fox could reply, a voice spoke up. "Well, what do we have here? Are my brothers having a spat of some kind? If so, I'm betting my money on my dear twin brother."

Isabella Crane, Fox's twin sister, stood in the doorway. Fox flashed his sister a smile. "Thanks Izzy!"

Ethan threw his hands up in the air. "I don't have to stay and listen to your useless blabbering, I'm going to find myself a date, since my brother stole my intended date from me first."

As Ethan walked out of Julian's office, Izzy helpfully commented, "You're just jealous that Nicky got the best of you."

The door slammed closed and Isabella gave a quiet giggle. "So what's going on in here?"

Remembering what he had wanted to ask his father, Fox turned to Julian. "Father is it alright if I may borrow the limousine on Saturday night?"

"Certainly son."

With a satisfied smile, Fox left his father's office and headed toward his room with his twin sister following him, on the way, Fox told Izzy that he wanted to improve his image for the dance and his sister agreed to help. It was time he would show everyone that he was just more than just a rich nerd.

Once inside, Isabella plopped herself on his bed. "So what are you planning to wear on Saturday anyways?"

"A tuxedo?"

Isabella sighed and shook her head. "That's it?"

"Well I'm not about to go naked now am I?"

Izzy ignored her brother's sarcasm and eyed him critically. "Hrmm… Well we're going to have to do something about your hair," she trailed off as she stood and began circling him, "those glasses have got to go of course.. you might need a little tan, oh and some new clothes ought to do the trick."

Fox gave his sister a hopeful glance. "You think my new look would impress Theresa?"

Izzy smiled. "Yeah, it would impress her, you aren't ugly brother dear, all of us Cranes are very good looking, with the exception of Ethan of course, but Fox she already likes you for who you are. You don't need to act okay? Just be yourself."

Fox nodded and smiled. "Okay."

All of a sudden, a thought struck Izzy. "Say, all of us Cranes have blonde hair... and Ethan's hair color is brunette."

Fox gave his sister a look. "Yes.. and you just realized this now?"

Izzy ignored the look her brother gave her, while twirling a lock of her long blonde hair around her finger. "Why are all of us blonde and Ethan is the only one that's a brunette?" she pondered.

Fox shrugged. "Who cares? Mother still considers him the golden boy."

Izzy nodded. "True."

There was a silence in the room as Fox and Izzy were lost in their own thoughts. Shaking himself from his little daydream, Fox looked at his sister.

"So what now?"

Izzy smiled and Fox was wary of the gleam in her eyes. "Now we go shopping!"

Fox reacted the way any male would. He groaned.

* * *

The next day (Wednesday) Fox was heading toward his locker when he bumped into Whitney. As usual, Whitney looked wonderful, but now, Fox was interested in Theresa. As he walked past her, she laughed. Fox stopped and gave Whitney a glance. 

Whitney smirked. "Who do you think you're kidding? First you ask _me_ to the dance, and _then_ you ask Theresa? Do you think any of the cheerleaders would want to be seen with _you_?"

Before Fox could think up a comeback, a new voice suddenly interrupted them. "Leave him alone Whitney."

Fox turned to see Theresa standing two feet away from them, looking incredibly angry.

"Oh my god Theresa," Whitney gasped, "Did I just hear you right? You're actually defending this geek?!"

"Yes I am, and he's not a geek," Theresa's voice was now venomous and cold.

Needless to say, Whitney Russell was flabbergasted. "Theresa! Wake up and smell the coffee! _Look_ at him! He wears glasses, his clothes are so baggy, no muscles, and _hello?_ Have you ever heard of a hair cut?!"

"So what? He's smart, friendly, sweet, kind and is a gentleman. Unlike some idiots in this school," Theresa snapped back.

"I can't believe the rumors are true. You're actually going to the dance with him! What are you thinking?!"

Theresa just glared at Whitney, and eventually the African-American girl stormed away. Turning, the beautiful girl gave Fox a small smile. "I'm really sorry you had to hear that Fox."

Awed by her beauty, Fox somehow managed to keep his cool. "It's no problem, thanks for defending me."

"So we still on for Saturday?"

Fox nodded enthusiastically. "Of course! I-I-I mean, _yes_." _'Real smooth Fox'_ he thought.

"Great! Pick me up at seven okay?"

Fox could only nod, as he watched Theresa leave for cheerleading practice. Fox smiled; suddenly he couldn't wait for Saturday and show everyone his new look. He couldn't wait to escort Theresa into the gym when the dance started. He couldn't wait to dance with her. But most of all, he couldn't wait to see Theresa again.

* * *

_**Don't forget to review!**_


	3. The Dance

_Well I'm back! Well, I just finished watching an episode of passions.. I must say, it's kind of annoying watching Whitney react to the news that Chad's her half brother.. I mean, who hasn't seen that coming? And that actress that replaced Lindsay Hartley for the time being? Well... she looks absolutely CRAZY!! I can't wait till both Justin and Lindsay Hartley come back, cause I don't know how much longer I can stand watching these people who play Fox and Theresa (shudders)._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Passions. However I do own Izzy and Jeremy. I don't own the song used in this chapter either, it belongs to the group 'Nobody's Angel' and is called 'Can't Help Myself.'_

_Thanks to all who reviewed! It really does mean a lot and your reviews inspire me to write! Enjoy chapter 3 everyone!_

* * *

Fox and Izzy returned home later that evening both of their arms loaded with shopping bags, Izzy's expression was one of delight while Fox's face resembled someone who had just been through several hours of torture. 

"I will never be able to understand how girls find something like shopping pleasureable," he groaned, dumping the bags in the corner of his room and then flopping onto the bed.

"Oh hush brother dear," Izzy smiled cheerfully, "it was so much fun. We should go shopping together more often."

Fox sat up and rolled his eyes. "Right. I had a _blast," _he said sarcastically.

"Anyway, what do you want to do now?" his sister asked.

"Wanna go play some basketball?"

"You're on!"

* * *

The next few days whizzed by and before he knew it, it was Saturday morning. Fox woke up with a number of different emotions running through him. Excitement. Nervousness. And maybe a bit scared. 

There was a knock on his door and Izzy burst in. "Come on Nicky! Time to get up! We've got a lot to do today."

Groaning, Fox sat up and stretched while his sister pushed aside his curtains and opened the window. "It's such a beautiful day today!" she exclaimed cheerfully. She turned to look at her brother, "What are you doing still sitting there? Hurry and get dressed!"

Within record time, Fox was dressed and the twins headed out to the nearest hair salon. Once inside, the hair stylist mumbled to himself while figuring out the best way to cut Fox's hair. It took a little over two hours, but by the time the stylist was finished, Fox was in for the shock of his life. Looking into the mirror, he just stared. His glasses were gone, and were replaced with contacts, his eyes were more noticeable. His blonde hair was shorter and highlighted so it looked like he had just came from the beach. All in all, he had to admit that he looked fabulous. He couldn't wait for Theresa to see him. And most of all, he couldn't wait to see the look on Whitney's face.

"Wow," Izzy commented, "if you weren't my brother, I'd definitely make a pass at you."

Fox stared at his twin. He didn't know whether to laugh or to look disgusted. After a few moments, he smiled and gave his sister a hug. "Thanks so much for all your help Izzy."

Isabella laughed. "It was nothing. You're my brother. We're womb mates remember?"

Arm in arm, they left the barber shop and headed home.

* * *

Hours later, the clock was nearing 6:30, Fox was standing nervously in the main entrance at the Crane mansion, waiting for Isabella to finish dressing. It was agreed that Fox and Theresa would go together with Izzy and Jeremy to the dance. Fox felt better with his sister there for support. Izzy finally appeared and together they set off, first picking up Jeremy and then heading to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house. 

When Theresa's house appeared within his line of vision, Fox's nervousness had increased by a hundred times. Slowly but surely, knees shaking, he walked up towards Theresa's door and rang the doorbell.

Theresa's younger brother Miguel answered the door after a few moments. Looking at the young man infront of him, Miguel smiled warmly and invited him in. "You must be Fox, come on in, Theresa will be down in a minute."

Walking inside, Fox's nerves were further stretched upon seeing another young man. Unlike Miguel, this man's expression was not friendly. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, standing tall, his presence just screamed "DANGER!". Fox gulped. He was facing Theresa's older brother Luis. He had heard stories about Luis, about how overprotective he was of his younger siblings. One wrong move with Theresa and you were dead. It didn't help that Luis was also one of Harmony's finest cops, which meant he had access to a gun. Fox gulped again, praying that he would leave the Lopez-Fitzgerald house alive.

The tall man glared at Fox. "So," he said, "You're taking Theresa to the dance?"

Fox didn't know what to say, fearing that one wrong word could set Luis off, so instead he just nervously smiled and nodded.

Luis inwardly smiled. Despite what he had heard of the Cranes, he could tell that Fox was a good person. It was better than if Ethan had been her date. Fox would treat his sister right and not take advantage of her, he was sure of it. _'Still,' _he thought, '_it's fun to scare the shit out of him.' _

"Listen buddy," Luis fought hard not to let his amusement show, "one wrong move with my baby sister and I'll personally come after you myself. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes sir," Fox squeaked.

Before Luis could say another word, Theresa appeared at the top of the stairs and all of Fox's thoughts flew out of his head. She looked simply stunning. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she looked.

"You aren't giving Fox any trouble now are you Luis?" Theresa asked, walking down the stairs.

"No, no, we were just having a little chat weren't we Fox?" Luis sent a warning look at Fox that said '_You better take care of her or else.'_

Fox just nodded, unable to speak. Finally he managed to say, "You look beautiful."

Theresa blushed, "why thank you Fox. You look very handsome yourself!"

"Now you better have her home by-" Luis started to say when Miguel cut him off. "Hey you guys, the dance probably already started, you better get going."

Shooting Miguel a grateful look, Theresa began pulling Fox out the door. "Remember that I can throw you in jail if you make one wrong move buddy!" Luis shouted before Theresa slammed the door shut. Giving Fox a big smile, she apologized. "Sorry about that Fox, Luis is a bit overprotective. He doesn't mean what he says."

Fox though disagreed with Theresa's statement.

Although she didn't look it, Theresa was actually nervous about tonight. It was a huge surprise, coming down the stairs to see a different looking Fox. Theresa had to admit, although she had thought Fox was adorable before, now she found him downright _sexy_. And she was glad that he was her date to the dance. Theresa grinned, it was going to be an awesome night.

* * *

Inside the Lopez-Fitzgerald house, both Luis and Miguel watched through the window as Fox opened the limo door for Theresa. 

"I noticed you weren't as threatening as usual," Miguel noted.

Luis shrugged, "Nah, I kinda felt bad for the kid. He looked nervous enough."

Miguel laughed. "That and the fact that he's the one guy you actually like for Theresa."

"True. Just wanted to scare him that's all. And besides, I'm glad Ethan wasn't the one taking her."

"Yeah, no kidding."

Both brothers shared a laughed before settling in front of the T.V. for the night.

* * *

Whispers followed Fox and Theresa the moment they arrived at the dance. Everyone was wondering about the mysterious good looking guy Theresa had brought. Almost at once, Whitney came over to where they were standing. 

"So Theresa, I see you finally came to your senses and ditched the nerd. So whose this cutie?" Whitney asked.

Theresa couldn't help but smirk. "For your information, I didn't ditch Fox."

Fox felt a smile forming on his own face as he said, "Hello Whitney, surprised to see me?"

"We'd love to stay and talk Whit, but I want to dance," Theresa said sweetly, "come on Fox!"

The couple walked onto the dance floor, as Whitney stared after them, not believing what she saw. Suddenly she felt someone bump into her from behind.

"Move it you slut."

Furious, Whitney whirled around to see who had insulted her and came face to face with Isabella Crane.

"What did you just call me?" Whitney asked.

"Are you deaf and stupid? You heard what I said," Izzy snapped, "and while we're talking, let me tell you that no one insults my brother and makes fun of him and gets away with it, you understand me? If you ever do that again, I will personally see that you regret it." And with that Izzy stalked off, dragging Jeremy with her and leaving a stunned Whitney all alone.

Out on the dance floor, Fox and Theresa were having the time of their lives. Both were giggling and bopping to the music. Soon the first slow song of the night came on. With a shy smile, Fox held out his hand for Theresa to take. As they dance, Fox couldn't help but think how the lyrics matched his own feelings right at that moment. Theresa was a special girl and Fox vowed to do everything he could to make her happy. The feeling was incredible and they only danced with each other that night.

_You smile a lot  
It makes me wonder what you're thinking of 'cause  
Baby you're always on my mind  
And right now I want you with me  
Here by my side  
With me 'til the end of time  
  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
Don't know if I should tell the world  
Just how I'm feeling yet 'cause  
I wanna be sure you feel the same  
The more than I think about it  
You need to know  
There's no other way  
No, no  
  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
You must have been sent  
You must have been sent from heaven above  
You're everything I've ever dreamed of  
Too good to be true  
No I don't think so  
  
Baby no  
La la la la la  
  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
I think I'm falling  
  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
Love, love, with you  
It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do  
No matter what you say  
No matter what you do  
Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand why  
I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you  
  
It's love, it's gotta be love  
I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love  
  
I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Love, love, love, love_

Hours later, Fox was sorry when the dance ended. He had a great time and wished that the evening would still continue. But alas, as the saying goes, all good things must come to an end.

Walking Theresa up to her door, Fox sighed with relief as checked his watch and saw that he had gotten Theresa home on time, he certainly didn't want to get on Luis's bad side. Smiling Theresa told Fox that she had a great time at the dance. And slowly, they leaned toward each other and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Fox was sure there were fireworks in the sky.

Before she went inside, Fox quickly asked if they could get together the next day and Theresa agreed with great enthusiam. Plans were made and the two bid each other good night.

Once he was inside the limo, Izzy grinned at him. "Had fun tonight dear brother? You certainly had a lot of people looking at you tonight."

Fox smiled back, "Yeah, I had a great time."

"I'm glad," Izzy commented, "I really like Theresa myself, we've never talked much at school, but I have a feeling we're going to be really good friends. Turns out she likes to shop as much as I do."

Fox laughed. It had been a great night. The look on Whitney's face was enough to put him in high spirits alone. And what made him smile even more was Theresa. He couldn't wait to see her the next day.

* * *

_So what do you all think of chapter 3? I tried my best to write a longer chapter this time. Chapter four will be out soon (hopefully) if school doesn't become to hectic. Anyways, don't forget to review! _


	4. Epilogue

_Well.. here's the last chapter to 'How Do You Like Me Now?' Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! It's been a fun ride.. thanks for all your support, I couldn't have finished this story without you all! Be sure to look out for my next story! Enjoy this last chapter everybody!_

_**Disclaimer:** Wish I owned them, but sadly I don't. I don't own anything you recognize._

_Oh yeah, and remember: Chad and Whitney are not brother and sister in this story!!! I was also going to include an Ivy/Fox scene, but I decided against it, I couldn't figure where to put it in! _

* * *

_**8 years later......**_

Whitney Russell sat on her couch in her living room watching T.V. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Fox's handsome face smiling on the screen as he waved to all the flashing cameras. He always said he'd show her, but she never thought he'd show anyone anything. After that one dance, Theresa had abandoned everything. She quit the cheerleading squad and joined the environment club with Fox and fell deeply in love with him. At the time, Whitney had thought she was an idiot to leave all her popularity behind just for someone lower than dirt but in the end they had got it all. Two years after high school had ended, it was found out that Ethan wasn't a Crane, but instead Sam Bennet's son, and Fox then became the heir to Crane Industries. Boy did she ever regret calling Fox a nerd. And now he was on top of the world as the Crane heir, and along with Izzy they ran Crane Industries and was wealthy beyond belief.

Two weeks later, Whitney and her husband Chad were at the Crane mansion, at one of the luxurious parties Julian Crane was holding in honor of Fox's engagement to Theresa. Standing alone in the corner of the living room as Chad was talking to someone, she watched as Fox and Theresa shared a kiss. Izzy then came up to the couple and whisked Theresa away, probably to discuss the details of the upcoming wedding. After all she was the maid of honor.

Fox was mingling with some people when he spotted Whitney across the room, sitting at a table. He was delighted to see that she was unhappy with her life. Grinning, he walked towards her and sat down.

"Hi Whitney," he said.

Whitney looked surprised but nonetheless said hi as well.

Fox smirked, "I just wanted to come over here and ask you something."

She was thinking that he was going to ask her to dance or something. Nothing prepared her for the words that came out of Fox's mouth next.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"How do you like me now?" he asked grinning.

With that, he picked up his drink, got out of the chair and left her sitting with her jaw on the table. Fox had never felt better in his life! He walked across the room where Theresa was sitting and chatting with his twin sister and his best friend Dylan. Theresa smiled as she saw him approaching. How beautiful she looked just sitting there, and that smile, oh how that smile still made him weak in the knees. Smiling, he bent down to give her a kiss, to which she fully returned. He was incredibly lucky.

* * *

_**5 months later...**_

The wedding chapel was beautiful. Fox couldn't breath as he gazed at Theresa walking down the aisle. As usual she looked stunning, but somehow, she had made herself look even more magnificent. He watched as she stopped at the spot next to him and gave Luis a kiss on the cheek, then she turned to him and smiled, as Pilar and Julian and the rest of their families looked on proudly. Around the world, there were millions of viewers watching this special day on their T.V. It was big news since the Crane heir was getting married to the most successful fashion designer in the world. Whitney sat on her couch watching every minute of the wedding, regretting every moment she had been cruel to Fox. She sighed as she watched the minister pronounced them husband and wife.

About a year later Whitey was walking past the Book Cafe on her way home from her job at the fish canary, when she spotted something that caught her eye. Quickly she walked inside and bought a copy of the newspaper. She sat down and read the front page:

**A NEW BUNDLE OF JOY HAS ARRIVED AT CRANE HOUSEHOLD**

Late last night, Mrs. Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane gave birth to a daughter at approx. 2:07am. A delighted Isabella Crane told the press: "I_ can't believe I'm an aunt! Their little girl is just beautiful!_" Mrs. Crane's family was just as excited. "_My first niece! And she's as cute as a button,_" Mr. Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald (one of Harmony's finest cops) had said in awe, "_I'm very happy for my sister and brother in law_." The father himself was just as excited. "_Her name is Alexandra Pilar Crane. 'Lexie' for short_" he exclaimed, grinning like a proud father should. When questioned, Mr. Crane replied, "_There will be at least a few more children in the Crane household in the future_." Congratulations to the Crane family. _For more details, see page 20._

Whitney folded up the newspaper and threw it away in the trash and got up and began heading home. As she walked, she painfully wondered what would've happened had she said yes to Fox that day. Would she be happy now? Would she be wearing beautiful clothes and jewelry like Theresa was? Would she be able to shop everyday till her heart's content? For the rest of her life, Whitney could only wonder what might've been.

And as for Theresa and Fox? You guessed it. They lived happily ever after.

* * *

_Thanks for reading this story everybody! Bye bye till next time!_

_Oh and by the way, if anyone can tell me why Beth isn't on the show anymore I'd really appreciate it! I'm dying of curiosity (giggles) I kinda miss her craziness!_


End file.
